yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 056
の い モーメントが く | ruby japanese = | romaji = Jūnananenmae no Chikai Mōmento ga Michibiku Unmei | japanese translated = The 17-Year-Old Oath, Destiny Guided by Momentum | japanese air date = April 29, 2009 | english air date = January 12, 2010 | japanese opening = Last Train - The New Morning | japanese ending = CROSS GAME | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Quickdraw Synchron | animation director = Nagare Namikaze }} "Destiny's Will, Part 1", known as "The 17-Year Old Vow: The Destiny Guided by Momentum" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on April 29, 2009 and in the United States on January 12, 2010. Summary At the Dark Signers' Lair, Roman sees another candlelight being extinguished. He comes to the conclusion that Yusei has defeated Kalin. He looks at his right arm that is bruised and says that he can’t be stopped here. He goes to a table and looks at a picture, which features him, Rex and Mr. Fudo, saying that he has to settle his seventeen year-old score with Yusei. Yusei puts his "Stardust Dragon" into the control unit and the Giant Tower sinks into the ground. Yusei sees Leo, Luna, Crow and Trudge at a bridge who are greeting him. He rejoins them and Crow shows him what is going on in Satellite. A light appears and half of the citizens of Satellite have returned. Crow comes to the conclusion that the people been sucked by "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" have come back. Leo and Luna agree with him. Crow congratulates Yusei, but his friend says that is too early to celebrate and that, in order to close the Doors of the Netherworld, two more towers must be sealed. He also adds that there’s still three more Dark Signers out there. One of Roman’s spiders takes control of Trudge. Yusei notices Trudge’s transformation and tells everyone to get back. Crow wonders what is going on. Trudge, in a possessed voice, tells Yusei that he defeated Kalin. Yusei thinks that voice speaking through Trudge is Roman and Roman tells him that he will be his next opponent. He also add that if Yusei wants to fight him, he must come to the Original Ener-D Reactor. After that, the spider came out of Trudge and Trudge, back to normal, asks what’s wrong. Crow thinks this could be a trap, but Yusei tells him that he must go fight him, even if it is a trap and if he defeats "Earthbound Immortal Uru", the souls of Martha, Rally and the others will return. He decides to go to the Original Ener-D Reactor in order to settle things with Roman. Angela is making a report in New Domino City on the main street of West 5th District, in which New Domino City is under martial law. Due to this, the city has been ravaged by angry mobs. She also add that since Nazca Lines have appeared in the city, hundreds of people have gone missing and no one can be found and, despite all this happening, Sector Security hasn’t offered any information and everyone is confused. Lazar is seen, alive and well, watching the news by Angela. He then turned off the television, saying that explaining this to an ordinary person would be impossible. He goes to a secret room and speaks with an unidentified person. The person asks if Rex have already left and Lazar reply yes, just moments ago. The person says they have to place their hopes in them and that there had been waiting twenty years once the two brothers turned over a new page is history. Lazar agreed to the mysterious person and laughs. Two helicopters land near the giant crater in Satellite. Rex gets out of one of them, eight guards following him. He touches a remote control and a tunnel appears from the ground. The eight guards are a little scared by it. Rex asks the captain of the guards to withdraw, but the captain says that New Domino City is currently going through a bizarre phenomenon, unlike any it has in the past and that their job is too guarantee Rex’s safety, even at the cost of their life. Rex says that, against their opponent, something like their weapon won’t be of any use. They enter the tunnel and search the underground level. They enter a room and found Roman. Roman says that Rex has managed to come this far. He also adds that they must talk and asks about the guards. Rex replies that is their duty. Roman decided that their discussion must become a private matter. One of Roman’s spiders appears and the guards attack it. But the spider neutralized them with his webs. The private discussion begins and Rex says that he stayed alive in order to fulfill a promise and that he thrown away his future as director of Sector Security. Roman thinks there's not a single moment that Rex could have forgotten the promise from back then. He let go of his cape and says that he opened Pandora’s Box 17 years ago. And show to Rex his mechanical left arm, saying that along with his left arm, he left his final hope. He also add that his body won't last for much longer and before that the Signers chosen by the Crimson Dragon and the Dark Signers chosen by the King of the Underworld, he had to find out which one of them are the creator and which one are the gods of destruction. Roman says that the destiny of seventeen years ago is still alive and that Dr. Fudo’s will still live in his son, Yusei. He tells his brother if he is defeated here, Rex must tell him of that account. He then put his Duel Disk on his wrist. Rex says that he has been thinking about it throughout these seventeen years and has come to a conclusion. It’s an alternative possibility that Roman hasn’t thought of. Roman is curious about what his brother just said. Rex reveals his mechanical left arm can turn into a Duel Disk. Yusei, Crow, Leo, Luna and Trudge go to the original Ener-D Reactor through Satellite and Leo notices the giant crater. Luna says that’s the original Ener-D Reactor built by Yusei’s father. Trudge add that’s the Ener-D Reactor that is responsible for the Zero Reverse incident and causing the city to be split into two. Luna senses a frightening power from over there. Leo manages to comfort his sister, saying that he’s here to protect her. Once arriving there, Leo thinks that the Original Ener-D Reactor is huge and Luna thinks that a giant meteor landed here and created a crater. The friends decided to enter the giant crater. Crow noticed the 2 helicopters and the tunnel entrance and decided to check it out. Meanwhile, Yusei and his friends continue their search and stops at a bridge and Yusei saw Roman at the end of the bridge. Roman says that Yusei had sent Kalin into the netherworld. Yusei says that he’s wrong and that between him and Kalin, there was no hatred. He also adds that’s the Dark Signers’ fault for twisted their misunderstanding. Roman doesn’t think so and says that is fate. He also add that, from the beginning, there were fated to be bound to each other through hate and that the original Ener-D Reactor was been built through hate and sadness, just like him and Dr. Fudo. Yusei is shocked by what Roman just said. Roman pull out a switch and an explosion occurs. Ener-D has filled the bottom under the bridge. Luna and Leo are both fascinated and terrified by this event. Roman tells Yusei that’s the door to the alternate possibility that he and Mr. Fudo found 17 years ago and that within this light lays the power to change the world. He also adds that the light has the power to rule over the world. Yusei asks if this light will take more victims, remembering what happened to Martha and Rally, and says that he’ll never let Roman get away for what he has done. Roman says that in order for the alternative possibility, there's always slight sacrifices and that people are just small existences in the great container called fate. He also add that before fate, lives will disappear like trash and that this light is fate itself and alive. The light has swallowed the fate of Dr. Fudo and his and become alive. Yusei says that Roman is crazy and won’t allow him to do any more harm than he already has. Roman says that he’ll bury Yusei inside the light as well. The two begin their Duel, with their mark glowing and their Life Points at 4000. The twins are worried for Yusei. The spider geoglyph appeared in the giant crater in Satellite. He says he's looking forward for their duel and what to show what kind of powers Yusei hold. He set one card face-down and ends his turn. Roman goes first, drawing a card. He Sets a card and ends. Yusei wonders if Roman wants him to attack. The only thing he can do right now is to attack, whatever he might have. He says that his Effect Monster, "Quickdraw Synchron", can be Special Summon by discarding a Monster Card in his hand. The monster he sends to the Graveyard is "Level Eater". "Quickdraw Synchron" is Summoned with 700 ATK. The effect of "Level Eater" activates, lowering the Level of "Quickdraw Synchron" by 1 and Special Summoning it. Yusei also adds that "Quickdraw Synchron" can be used in place of a Tuner monster that has "Synchron" in its name. He uses "Quick Synchron" and "Level Eater" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" with 2300 ATK. Yusei sends "Junk Warrior" to attack Roman directly, lowering Roman's Life Points to 1700. Leo, Luna and Trudge are happy for Yusei’s first attack. Roman activates his Trap Card, "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing". As he took damage from a direct attack, he may Special Summon one Level 1 monster from his hand and one from his Deck. He Special Summons a "Dark Spider" from each. Yusei Sets a card. Leo wonders about the two monsters with 0 ATK and asks if Roman’s weak. Luna replies that he’s wrong, that Roman won’t do anything anything useless and that he’s just setting things up for his mightiest card. Leo is shocked by what his sister just said. Trudge thinks that the Dark Signers have a powerful card that can overturn any situation and, for now, Roman has two monsters released. Luna tells Leo and Trudge to stay close to her because she feeling that "Earthbound Immortal Uru" is coming, which frightens Leo. It’s Roman’s turn and he draws a card. He activates the Field Spell Card, "Spider Web" covering the field in webs. He Tributes his two "Dark Spiders" to Summon "Earthbound Immortal Uru" with 3000 ATK. Leo and Trudge are safe, thanks to Luna’s Signer Shield. (In the dub, Trudge hopes it protects them.) Roman says that Uru can attack directly if there’s a Spell Card on the field and he sends Uru to attack Yusei directly. Yusei activates the Trap Card, "Synchro Barrier", in which allows him to Tribute a Synchro Monster on his field in order to Battle Damage taken this turn to 0. Roman is surprised by Yusei’s move. He Sets two cards face-down and activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Destiny Activator". He sends the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard. During each turn, Yusei must show Roman the card he draws. If it is of the same type as that Roman sent, it is destroyed and Yusei's Life Points are halved. Roman sends "Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon". He says that the card Yusei must draw will determine his fate. (In the dub, he says to hope against hope it's not a monster Yusei draws.) He ends his turn. It’s Yusei’s turn and he draws "Shooting Star", a Trap Card. Roman is impressed by Yusei’s luck. Trudge thinks that Yusei shouldn’t let his card down yet. Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" with 900 ATK. Yusei remembers that "Earthbound Immortals" can’t be chosen as an attack target and that Roman has only 1700 Life Points left. He activates the effect of "Speed Warrior", doubling its ATK. "Speed Warrior" attacks directly. Trudge thinks if this attack goes through, Yusei wins the Duel. Roman says that Yusei is too naïve. He activates the Trap Card, "Roar of the Earthbound", which destroys the attacking monster and deal damage equal to half its ATK. Speed Warrior is destroyed and Yusei’s Life Points go to 3100. Yusei Sets a card. It’s Roman’s turn and he draws a card. He asks Yusei how long he can withstand the attacks of "Uru". He sends "Uru" to attack Yusei directly. Yusei activates the Trap Card, "Spirit Force", reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and he adding a monster with 1500 or less DEF from his Graveyard to his hand. Roman says that Yusei is at the end. He activates the Counter Trap Card, "Earthbound Wave", negating the activation of "Spirit Force" and destroying it. Yusei's Life Points drop to 100. Leo, Luna and Trudge are worried for him. Yusei is hurt by the attack. Roman says that he’ll let Yusei go soon towards the light below where Yusei’s father is resting. Despite being hurt, Yusei refuses to give up. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Roman Goodwin Turn 1: Roman Roman draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws "Quickdraw Synchron". He then activates the latter's effect to send "Level Eater" from his hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" (700/1400) in Attack Position. Yusei activates the effect of "Level Eater" to reduce the Level of "Quickdraw Synchron" by one ("Quickdraw Synchron": 5 → 4) and Special Summon "Level Eater" (600/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Level Eater" with "Quickdraw Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position (due to the second effect of "Quickdraw Synchron", it can be used as a substitute for a Synchro Summon that involves a Synchron Tuner monster). "Junk Warrior" attacks directly (Roman 4000 → 1700). Roman then activates his face-down "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" to Special Summon a "Dark Spider" from his hand and another "Dark Spider" from his Deck (0/0 for both) in Attack Position. Yusei Sets a card. Turn 3: Roman Roman draws. He then activates "Spider Web". Now when Yusei attacks with a non-Insect-type monster, that monster will be switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step and its Battle Position can't be changed until the end of Yusei's next turn. Roman then tributes both "Dark Spiders" in order to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Uru" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks directly via its own effect, but Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Barrier" to Tribute "Junk Warrior" and reduce all damage he takes this turn to 0. Roman sets two cards. He then activates "Destiny Activator" by sending the top card of his Deck ("Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon") to his Graveyard. Now when Yusei draws a card, Roman must check the drawn card. If the drawn card is the same type as the card that Roman just sent to the Graveyard, "Destiny Activator" will destroy itself and halve Yusei's Life Points. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Shooting Star". Yusei then Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double its ATK until the end of the Battle Phase ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks directly as "Uru" is the only monster Roman controls, but Roman activates his face-down "Roar of the Earthbound" to destroy "Speed Warrior" and inflict half of its total ATK as damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3100). Yusei Sets a card. Turn 5: Roman Roman draws. "Uru" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Spirit Force" to reduce the Battle Damage he takes to 0, however Roman activates his face-down "Earthbound Wave" to negate and destroy "Spirit Force". The direct attack continues (Yusei 3100 → 100). Roman sets a card. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, multiple scenes after Yusei's Duel with Kalin (Kiryu) finishes are cut. * In the dub, the scenes of the ruined buildings in Satellite are replaced with views of New Domino City. * In the dub, a few scenes of the Sector Security walking down the corridor are cut. * In the dub, when the Sector Security officers try to shoot the giant Spider, the shots fired are changed to sound more like laser guns. * In the dub, when Crow looks over his right shoulder screaming can be heard in the background, no screaming can be heard in the original. * In the dub, when Yusei remembers all the people who've been taken by the Dark Signers he narrates it throughout, he didn't do any narration in the original. * In the original, Leo was surprised the crater was so big and Luna saying it almost looks like a crater, while in the dub he was afraid and Luna says let it be known Leo's courage lasted a few seconds. * In the original, when Luna corrected Leo about Roman, she said Roman hadn't wasted one move. In the dub she says one of Leo's biggest weak points was he gets cocky and that Roman knows what he's doing. Mistakes Dub Mistakes These following mistakes are created by the dubbed version: * Crow calls Sector Security the "Public Security Bureau". * After Yusei attacks Roman directly with "Junk Warrior", Roman says that he was attacked by "Speed Warrior". * After Roman attacks Yusei directly with "Earthbound Immortal Uru", Roman says "stand up Jaden". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes